five minutes
by soly
Summary: ursprünglich mal der beitrag zu einer challenge, nun etwas, dass sich verselbständigt hat just five minuts in time to heal or to destroy...
1. Chapter 1

Five Minutes

Author's Note...  
Ich hab mich breitschlagen lassen, ich gebe es zu...Sonst ist YuGiOh sicher nicht mein Gebiet...brummel...Aber bei dem Song bot sich das einfach so wunderbar an...hust...

Disclaimer...  
Song&lyrics by...Morgan Lorrie  
Seto&Joey by...Kazuki Takahashi  
FF by...soly...

Five Minutes...

"Ich bin zurück!", deine Stimme drang an meine Ohren und seufzend erhob ich mich aus dem Sessel. Ich hatte einerseits gehofft, dass du noch kommen würdest, bevor mein Taxi ankommen würde, aber andrerseits...es wäre so viel leichter gewesen, wenn ich dir nun nicht in deine stahlblauen Augen hätte sehen müssen.  
"Guten Abend, Seto.", ich lehnte mich an den Türrahmen, aber du nahmst mich gar nicht wahr, dein Blick klebte an dem verbeulten Koffer, meinem alten abgenutzten Koffer. Ich war mit dem Koffer zu dir gezogen, du kanntest ihn und ich wusste, dass du auch nun begriffen haben musstest, was ich vorhatte.

_You look so disbelieving  
At my suitcase by the door  
My taxi's on it's way here  
I can't take it anymore_

"Was soll das?", du versuchtest deine Stimme neutral klingen zu lassen, aber ich spürte den Hauch Unsicherheit, die Angst und die Überraschung. Oh ja, ich kannte dich, und ich wusste was du dachtest "Joey, was soll das?", du warst neben mich getreten und dein Blick bohrte sich in meine Gestalt.  
"Was soll ich dir sagen, Seto? Was willst du hören?", ich war erstaunt, wie gleichgültig ich klang, so als ob mir nichts mehr an uns beiden liegen würde, so als ob ich all die Monate einfach vergessen könnte.  
Aber das würde ich nie, ich liebte dich, aber wie stand das mit dir? War ich nur noch ein Spielzeug? War ich dir lästig geworden? Ertrugst du mich nur noch?  
Oder, oder liebtest du mich noch immer so wie damals, als du es mir zum ersten Mal ins Ohr gewispert hattest?  
Mein Blick fiel auf die Uhr, nur noch fünf Minuten und das Taxi wäre da. Nur noch fünf Minuten in deiner Gegenwart, die mich dieses Mal nicht trösten könnte. Nur noch 5 Minu-ten...Und dann?

_Lately you've forgotten  
What loving me is about  
Well, now you've got five minutes  
To figure it out_

"Wie wäre es mit einer Erklärung? Warum steht dein Koffer hier?", deine Stimme war vol-ler Sorge und noch etwas anderes schimmerte hindurch, du warst verletzt? Wovon? "Wenn du nicht von selbst drauf kommst, Seto, dann sollte ich besser unten auf mein Taxi warten. Leb wohl.", ich war enttäuscht, bedeutete ich dir so wenig, verstandest du mich einfach nur nicht, oder wolltest du mich nicht verstehen? Ich griff nach dem Koffer und wollte nur noch weg.  
Aber zwei starke Arme hielten mich auf, sie umfassten meine Schultern und fast wider-willig hob ich meinen Kopf an und begegnete deinem Blick.  
"Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen.", deine Stimme war leicht rau und voller ernst, ein Ernst, der sich auch in deinen Augen wiederspiegelte und wieder einmal ließ ich mich ge-fangen nehmen, meine Gegenwehr erlahmte und ich senkte den Kopf, "Warum nicht?"

_You've got five minutes  
To tell me what I've needed to hear  
You've got five minutes  
To get me to believe you're sincere  
That's not much time to change my mind  
It'll take a miracle no doubt  
And you've got five minutes  
To figure it out_

Du antwortetest nicht gleich, ich kann deine Nachdenklichkeit förmlich hören, ich spürte, wie sich dein Körper versteifte, wie sich die lockere Umarmung um mich leicht festigte und wie du gedankenverloren an deiner Unterlippe zu kauen begannst. Wie immer, wenn du intensiv über etwas nachdachtest und ich fürchtete mich fast vor dem Ergebnis.  
Aber du schwiegst, bewegtest dich nicht, sondern hieltest mich einfach weiterhin fest.  
Du ließt mich im Ungewissen und die ganze Zeit starrte ich auf die Uhr und sah die Zeit unaufhaltsam verrinnen.

_Now I've got your attention  
Here's what I've got to say  
You'd better do some talking  
'Cause my taxi's on it's way_

"Langweile ich dich, Joey?", ich schrak zusammen, fast hatte ich vergessen, dass du bei mir warst! Seltsam, sonst spürte ich deine Gegenwart immer wie ein Versprechen, wie eine Verheißung in nicht allzu weiter Ferne, aber dieses Mal, dieses eine Mal, wo es so wichtig war, war ich von der Uhr völlig gefangen genommen und brauchte einen Moment um dich zu verstehen.  
Langeweile? Dachtest du so von mir? War ich wirklich nur ein vergnügungssüchtiges Et-was für dich, etwas, dass unterhalten werden musste?  
Ich war enttäuscht, keine Ahnung, ob von dir, oder von mir, aber ich war enttäuscht.  
"Denk doch was du willst, Kaiba! LASS MICH VORBEI!", ich hatte den Koffer losgelassen und mit meinen nun freien Händen schob ich dich von mir weg, "Fass mich nicht an, rei-cher Pinkel!" Befriedigt sah ich, wie du zurückwichst, hattest du Angst vor mir, vor dei-nem kleinen Hündchen?

_We used to set the nights on fire  
Now everything is the same  
But you've got five minutes  
To kindle the flame_

"Joey?", traurig ließt du die Hände sinken, auch dein Blick verlor das Feuer, dass ich so geliebt, das mich so angezogen hatte und du tratst zur Seite, "Ich habe kein Recht dich aufzuhalten, Wheeler."  
Offen gähnte die Tür nu vor mir und ich konnte nur starren. Du wolltest wirklich, dass ich ging, du wolltest mich loswerden?  
Das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren, als ich mich bückte und nach meinem alten Koffer griff. Das kühle Metall des Griffes lag wie tot in meiner Hand und meine Gedanken ras-ten. Ich würde dich wirklich verlassen, ich würde wirklich gehen und du hattest keinen Versuch gemacht, mich zurückzuhalten.  
Ich hatte immer gewusst, du warst nicht der romantische Typ.  
Du würdest mich niemals mit Rosen überschütten, mir niemals kleine Geschenke ma-chen, einfach nur, damit ich mich freue, aber ich hatte es vorhergewusst und so war es nicht schlimm gewesen.  
Aber, dass du mich so leicht gehen ließt, fast als hätte ich dir nie etwas bedeutet, das schmerzte und Tränen traten mir in die Augen.  
Ich floh aus unserer...deiner Wohnung.

_You've got five minutes  
To tell me what I've needed to hear  
You've got five minutes  
To get me to believe you're sincere  
That's not much time to change my mind  
It'll take a miracle no doubt  
And you've got five minutes  
To figure it out_

"Eine einfache Bitte...", murmelte ich, während ich die Stufen hinuntereilte, "Ein einfaches "Bitte, bleib bei mir, verlass mich nicht" oder so etwas...war das etwa zu viel verlangt, Seto? Ein Wort von dir und ich wäre mit Freuden bei dir geblieben, du E-sel...Weil...Weil...Weil ich dich liebe!" Laut echoten diese Worte von den kahlen Wänden des Treppenhauses wieder und plötzlich hatte ich das Bedürfnis nur noch zu verschwin-den, dein letzter Blick, das mir spottende Echo, all das war zu viel für mich und ich rann-te hinaus auf die Straße.

_You can start with please don't leave me  
And end with I love you  
And if you'd only kiss me  
The way you used to do  
You should see a miracle come true_

Dort stand mein Taxi, der Fahrer lehnte wartend an dem Fahrzeug und als ich ihm ent-gegen kam, nahm er mir den Koffer ab. Eigentlich sollte ich einsteigen, aber noch konnte ich das nicht. Mein Blick wanderte noch einmal an der Fassade des Hauses empor und blieb bei den Fenster zu unserem...deinem Schlafzimmer hängen.  
Wie sehr wünschte ich mir, dort nur einen Schatten vor dir zu erhaschen, aber die Fens-ter bleiben leere Spiegel und ich seufzte.  
Ich kümmerte dich nicht, wenigstens wusste ich es jetzt sicher und würde später nicht unsanft aus meinem schönen kleinen Traum von einem uns geweckt werden.  
"Auf wiedersehen, Seto.", ich wandt meinen Blick ab und stieg in das wartende Taxi, dass mich einem neuen Leben entgegenbringen sollte, "Ich liebe dich."

_You've got five minutes  
To tell me what I've needed to hear  
You've got five minutes  
To get me to believe you're sincere  
That's not much time to change my mind  
It'll take a miracle no doubt  
And you've got five minutes  
To figure it out_

Ich lehnte mich im Beifahrersitz zurück und schloss die Augen.  
Waren das wirklich nur fünf Minuten gewesen?  
Hatte sich mein ganzes Leben, mein ganzes Weltbild...hatte sich alles grad verändert?  
Innerhalb von läppischen fünf Minuten?  
Ich konnte es nicht fassen, ich war wirklich gegangen, nur stand ich nun vor einem wei-teren Problem!  
Wohin?  
Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass ich mich in Seto so geirrt haben könnte, dass all das nur eine fadenscheinige Illusion gewesen sein sollte und dass ich so dumm gewesen war, darauf reinzufallen.  
Liebe machte wohl blind.  
"Zum Flughafen, bitte.", ich hielt die Augen geschlossen, versuchte auf diesem Wege die Erinnerungen zu verdränge und atmete erleichtert auf, als ich spürte, wie sich das Taxi in Bewegung setzte und mich immer weiter von Seto entfernte.

_You've got five minutes  
Oh,honey,you've got five minutes  
Come on and figure it out_

Nur läppische fünf Minuten hatten alles verändert, sie hatten mir gezeigt, was für ein Idi-ot ich doch war, und wie blöd es gewesen war, zu denken, dass Seto Kaiba mich lieben würde. Fünf Minuten voller Angst und Zweifel und letztendlich die große Enttäuschung meines Lebens.  
Aber nun wird alles anders, ich bin diesen Minuten dankbar, sie haben mir ein neues Le-ben geschenkt, meine Freiheit und einen neuen Anfang. Weit weg von allem.  
Und doch...  
Ich liebe ihn noch immer.

Fin

Ja, es war ein langweiliger Vormittag und besser als eine Hausarbeit ist das alle mal XD


	2. to be left outside alone

To be left outside alone

Author's Note...  
Tja, wenn man mich "bittet" doch das ganze mal aus Kaibas Sicht zu schreiben, dann nutzt das Soly halt die letzten freien Stunden und versucht sich an einer neuen Erfahrung.  
Das hier ist also die "Fortsetzung" zu meinen "Five minutes" und ich werde mich noch an das Fandom gewöhnen, wenn kein Wunder passiert!

Disclaimer...  
Lyrics by...Anastacia  
YuGiOh by...Kazuki Takahashi  
FF by...Soleil

To be left outside Alone

Ich freute mich auf die Rückkehr nach Hause. Es war keine einfache Heimkehr für mich, sondern jedes Mal wie eine neue Geburt. In deiner Gegenwart, wenn ich in deinen braunen Augen versinken, wenn ich mit zitternden Fingern durch deine blonden Haare streichen und dich letztendlich zärtlich küssen durfte, erst dann war ich wirklich lebendig.  
Ich hatte Angst davor, kaum zu glauben, wie abhängig ich von dir war! Ich hatte den Tatsachen schon lange in die Augen sehen müssen, ich liebe dich. Nicht nur mit meinem Herzen, sondern auch mit ganzer Seele...  
Und doch...  
Und doch, ich zweifelte auch daran.

_All my life I've been waiting __  
__For you to bring a fairytale my way __  
__Been living in a fantasy without meaning __  
__It's not okay, I don't feel safe __  
__I don't feel safe..._

"Ich bin zurück!", die Tür fiel dumpf hinter mir ins Schloss und ich hörte deine vertrauten Schritte näherkommen, aber etwas anderes fesselte meine Aufmerksamkeit, dein alter verbeulter Koffer, mit dem du vor so langer Zeit in mein Leben geschneit bist.  
Warum stand der hier? Wolltest du mich etwa verlassen?  
"Guten Abend, Seto.", deine ruhige Stimme riss mich aus den Betrachtungen, aber alles was ich hervorbrachte war nur ein anklagendes, "Was soll das?" Ich kämpfte so hart mit mir selber, aber meine Angst gewann die Oberhand und kam mehr als deutlich in dem leichten Zittern meiner Stimme mit. Ich wollte das nicht, du solltest mich nicht schwach erleben, niemals!

_Left broken empty in despair __  
__Want to breathe, can't find air __  
__Thought you were sent from up above __  
__But you and me never had love __  
__So much more I have to say __  
__Help me find a way_

"Was soll ich dir sagen, Seto? Was willst du hören?", deine Stimme war ganz kalt, ebenso wie deine Augen und mein Herz zersprang beinahe vor Schmerz.  
Ich wollte dich nur noch an den Schultern packen, dich schütteln und dich einfach nur küssen! Dir irgendwie beweisen, wie sehr ich dich liebe, dass ich dir die Sterne vom Himmel holen würde, wenn du nur wolltest, aber du sahst nur ruhig auf deine Uhr und deine Augen zogen sich missbilligend zusammen.  
Wusstest du, was für eine Hölle es war? Dich so nahe bei mir zu haben, aber dich nicht berühren zu dürfen. Du warst so unerreichbar und deine kalten Blicke töteten mich mit jeder Sekunde ein winziges Stück mehr, aber dennoch hielt ich meine Fassade aufrecht.  
Du solltest mich nicht schwach sehen, niemals!

_And I wonder if you know __  
__How it really feels __  
__To be left outside alone __  
__When it's cold out here __  
__Well maybe you should know __  
__Just how it feels __  
__To be left outside alone __  
__To be left outside alone..._

"Wie wäre es mit einer Erklärung? Warum steht dein Koffer hier?", ich versteckte mich, hinter meinen Worten, hinter überflüssigen Worten. Ich wusste doch, was das zu bedeuten hatte, aber ich wollte es nicht glauben.  
Du würdest mich alleine lassen?  
"Wenn du nicht von selbst drauf kommst, Seto, dann sollte ich besser unten auf mein Taxi warten. Leb wohl.", du löstest deinen Blick von mir, ich sah, wie sich deine Finger um den Griff des Koffers legten und wusste, nur noch wenige Augenblicke, nur noch ein paar Herzschläge und ich hätte dich für immer verloren.  
Aber ich konnte nichts tun, du schenktest mir einen letzten Blick, voller Enttäuschung und Eiseskälte und dann wolltest du gehen, aus meinem Leben verschwinden und mich alleine in meiner Verzweifelung zurücklassen.  
Wusstest du es nicht?  
Du tötest mich, Joey!  
"Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen.", meine Arme legten sich um deine schlanke Gestalt und zogen dich zu mir, aber es war nicht das selbe. Du warst verspannt, ich konnte deine Nervosität spüren und deine Angst.  
Angst vor mir?

_I tell ya.. __  
__All my life I've been waiting __  
__For you to bring a fairytale my way __  
__Been living in a fantasy without meaning __  
__It's not okay, I don't feel safe __  
__I need to... pray_

"Warum nicht?", deine Gegenwehr erlahmte, aber du warst mir dennoch fremd und ich schwieg. Was sollte ich dir antworten? Wolltest du die Wahrheit, von der ich immer gedacht hatte, dass du sie kennen würdest, überhaupt hören?  
Ich liebte dich, mehr als mein Leben, aber wolltest du diese Liebe überhaupt?  
Steif und unwillig hingst du in meinen Armen und ich seufzte leise, ""Langweile ich dich, Joey?"  
Du zucktest zusammen und das versetzte mir einen weiteren Stich in mein eh schon waidwundes Herz. Das war es, als?  
Nun gut, dann war es wohl nun so weit, das Ende war gekommen.  
Unser und auch mein Ende, denn ohne dich fehlte das Licht meines Lebens und welchen Sinn hätte das alles denn noch?

_Why do you play me like a game? __  
__Always someone else to blame __  
__Careless, helpless little man __  
__Someday you might understand __  
__There's not much more to say __  
__But I hope you find a way_

"Denk doch was du willst, Kaiba! LASS MICH VORBEI!", du schobst mich von dir, ließt den Koffer fallen und hobst abwehrend die Hände und starrtest mich hasserfüllt an, "Fass mich nicht an, reicher Pinkel!" Ich wich zurück, deine braunen Augen brannten vor Wut, Wut auf mich und in diesem Moment erstarben meine letzten Hoffnungen, ab diesem Moment fühlte ich nichts mehr.  
Ich schluckte schwer, ich fühlte mich uralt, leer und nutzlos und ließ meine leicht zitternden Hände sinken, "Joey? Ich habe kein Recht dich aufzuhalten, Wheeler."  
Alles war vorüber, das wusste ich nun, als ich zusah, wie du mich noch ein letztes Mal ansahst und dann aus meinem Leben verschwandest.  
Die Tür fiel fast lautlos hinter dir ins Schloss und nahm mir so das Liebste und den Sinn meines Lebens. Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht, dass unsere Liebe mit einem großen Knall enden würde, aber es war nur ein leises Geräusch, viel zu wenig dafür, dass mein Dasein in Scherben lag.

_Still I wonder if you know __  
__How it really feels __  
__To be left outside alone __  
__When it's cold out here __  
__Well maybe you should know __  
__Just how it feels __  
__To be left outside alone __  
__To be left outside alone_

Ich starrte an die Tür, ich müsste sie nur öffnen. Ein einziger kurzer Griff, aber ich konnte nicht. Meine Glieder waren wie gelähmt, meine Hand lag auf dem Griff, aber ich konnte es nicht, ich konnte mich rühren und ich wollte das auch nicht.  
Noch einmal konnte ich deinen Blicken und deiner Kälte nicht gegenübertreten, noch einmal konnte ich das nicht ertragen. Mein Herz lag in Scherben, ebenso wie mein Leben und das Einzige, was ich wollte, warst du.  
Ich wollte dich zurück!

_I tell ya... __  
__All my life I've been waiting __  
__For you to bring a fairytale my way __  
__Been living in a fantasy without meaning __  
__It's not okay, I don't feel safe __  
__I need to pray_

Ich wartete, du wusstest doch, dass ich dich liebte, oder? Du kanntest meine Gefühle! Warum kamst du nicht zu mir zurück? Ich wartete auf das Geräusch des Schlüssel, die Türklingel oder irgendein Lebenszeichen von dir, aber es blieb still.  
Die ganze Wohnung war still, kein lebhaftes Lachen, kein Kichern, nur lastende Stille und langsam gab ich auf. Meine Finger lösten sich vom kalten Türgriff und ich wandt mich von dir und meinem bisherigen Leben ab.  
Du würdest nicht wiederkommen, du hast mich alleine gelassen und das Kapitel "Du und ich" für dich geschlossen. Unsere Liebe war vergangen, ich hatte es einfach nicht gemerkt, oder nicht merken wollen, sie hatte sich davongeschlichen und unfähig wie ich war...  
Ich hatte es nicht gemerkt.  
Wie lange hast du mich schon nicht mehr geliebt?

_Oh pray __  
__(Heavenly father) __  
__Ohh heavenly father __  
__(Please, save me) __  
__Oh save me_

Die Vorstellung war grausam, hattest du mich überhaupt jemals geliebt?  
Ich hatte es immer gedacht. Ich hatte dich beim Wort genommen, wenn du mir sagtest, dass du mich lieben würdest, dass es dir nichts ausmachen würde, dass ich dich nicht immer so behandelt hatte, wie du es verdientest!  
Ich hatte dir geglaubt, aber nun musste ich einsehen, es war einzig und allein ein Spiel gewesen. Du hast meine Macht oder sonst etwas geliebt, aber sonst?  
Du warst eben doch nur ein Straßenköter.  
Aber selbst jetzt, ich sehnte mich nach dir, ich brauchte dich!

_And I wonder if you know __  
__How it really feels __  
__To be left outside alone __  
__When it's cold out here __  
__Well maybe you should know __  
__Just how it feels __  
__To be left outside alone __  
__To be left outside alone_

Aber ich würde dich nie wiedersehen dürfen. Du warst Teil meiner Vergangenheit, der schmerzhafteste Teil meiner Vergangenheit und wie von selbst lenkten sich meine Schritte in das große Schlafzimmer.  
Die Decken rochen noch nach dir, auf deinem Kopfkissen fand ich ein blondes Haar. Es war fast so, als würdest du mich verspotten, dich lustig über mich machen und ich schloss die Augen.  
Ich brauchte Ruhe, wollte nachdenken, aber alles was ich sah, warst du. Deine braunen Augen, sie sahen mich so strahlend wie vorher an, deine Arme schlangen sich um mich und deine weichen Lippen legten sich auf meine...  
"NEIN!", ich schreckte hoch, kämpfte mich aus den Decken und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen. Wieso konntest du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Wieso musstet du mich auch jetzt noch verfolgen? Du hattest mir doch schon alles genommen und mein Leben zerstört! Was wolltest du jetzt noch von mir

_  
__All my life I've been waiting __  
__For you to bring a fairytale my way __  
__Been living in a fantasy without meaning __  
__It's not okay, I don't feel safe __  
__I need to.. pray_

"Bitte, lass mich in Ruhe, Joey!", mein leises Flehen verhallte ungehört und ich meinte fast dein spöttisches Lachen in der Stille zu hören.  
Ich lief, floh fast schon.  
Ich floh vor dir, meinen Erinnerungen, die mich aber dennoch verfolgten und schloss mich in unserem...meinem Bad ein. Ich kauerte mich hinter der Tür zusammen und barg den Kopf in meinen Händen.  
Was hast du nur aus mir gemacht, Joey?  
Ich weinte. Ja, genau, ich weinte, ließ meiner Verzweifelung freien Lauf und flehte gleichzeitig darum, dass dieses schreckliche Gefühl vergehen würde, dass der zweite Teil meiner Seele zurückkommen würde und das ich wieder komplett sein dürfte.  
Aber egal, wie lange ich wartete, nichts geschah.  
Keine Nachricht, kein Lebenszeichen.  
Die Zeit verging, Tage wurden zu Wochen, Wochen zu Monaten und letztendlich wurden es Jahre und ich versuchte weiterzumachen wie bisher.  
Innerlich war ich zerbrochen und wartete auf den Tod.  
Hast du das gewollt, Wheeler?  
Du hast gewonnen, ich werde sterben, feiere deinen Sieg.  
"Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte ich leise, bevor ich meine Augen schloss...

_Fin_

---  
So, das war's nun mit YuGiOh, versprochen. Und ich geh nun meine Post holen...hmpf...  
Oh und was das Happy End angeht...Das ist leider nicht mein Stil -;;;;;


End file.
